Wander Over Yonder Wiki:Standardizing content
To help ensure that pages on the Wander Over Yonder Wiki have a consistent look and writing style, the following information is available. Point of View Articles should be written as if you are there watching the events take place as they happen, and should indicate some familiarity with the characters. This is called "writing in-universe". For the most part, descriptions are written in present tense, though past tense may also be used when describing a historical event shown in an episode. In some countries, it is common to refer to people by their surname. For this Wiki, please use first names whenever possible. Full names are usually only listed on the page for the character itself. For more information, refer to 'Point of view.'' Manual of Style The '''Manual of Style covers the technical aspects of how an article should be written. Topics include: :* Grammar and punctuation :* How to create links :* How to name articles :* The format for writing song lyrics :* Specifying sources :* How to note spoiler information For more information about spoilers, refer to the 'Spoilers' page. For more information about naming pages, refer to the 'Naming convention policy' page. Canon material Canon material refers to what sources of information we consider as being an official part of the Wander Over Yonder universe. Additional information about the term canon can be found on Wikipedia. Templates Templates are used to provide a quick way of linking to a large amount of information. Additional information about Templates is provided on the Reference materials page. Episodes When a new episode is created, some basic information is automatically filled in. This section will describe the purpose of that basic information and what should go there. :* Infobox: The Infobox is the section on the right side of the page that contains details about the episode itself. Who wrote it, when it premiered, etc. (Infoboxes also exist for characters and locations, and will be discussed separately.) :* Initial summary: Before the main Episode Summary is a brief initial summary of the entire episode. Initial summaries should describe what is happening in the episode. :* Episode Summary: This is the main summary of the episode and is actually a full description of what happened in the episode. :* Songs: Links to the song(s) that play in the episode. :* Gallery: The picture links to a separate Gallery page with screenshots from that episode. :* Memorable Quotes: self-explanatory. :* Background Information: Details that provide explanations about things seen in the episode. :* Trivia: Details that note certain things that happen similar to like they happened in a past episode, or other information about the episode. :* Continuity: Events that relate to other episodes are noted here. Usually, these are for previous episodes, but sometimes are also added in for episodes that are seen at a later date. :* Errors: Details that show various mistakes in the episode, animation, continuity, etc. :* Allusions: An allusion is a reference in the show to something outside of the show. :* Production Information: Details that provide information about the episode's airing is listed here. Also listed here are "International premieres", airings of the episode overseas. :* Cast: The full cast, as shown in the credits, are listed here. Because there are usually two episodes in each broadcast, sometimes an actor is listed in the credits that does not actually appear in that episode. They are a part of the other episode, but they still need to be listed here :* Navigation box: Navigation boxes are used to show which episodes preceded and follow the episode. :* Episodes list: At the bottom of each page is the Episodes list, which show all episodes. This is provided for quick navigation. Standardizing content